


【裴杨/Breddy】Letter C

by huajilun



Category: Twosetviolin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huajilun/pseuds/huajilun
Summary: 裴杨/Breddy（EB）Breddy年龄差（🍊年下）裴杨SMOOC慎
Relationships: Breddy - Relationship, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang, Hyung Suk Bae/Brett Yang, 裴杨
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	1. C for Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> 裴杨/Breddy（EB）  
> Breddy年龄差（🍊年下）  
> 裴杨SM  
> OOC慎

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章主裴杨  
> SM

Eddy是在和Brett在一起一个月后发现了他的小提琴家有个秘密。

他曾经和Brett有过一段往事，在Brett作为前任悉尼交响乐团成员和许多荣誉毕业生回母校分享经历由此闯入他的生活开始。那时候的Eddy还是个满腔热忱，天真到有些不谙世事的毛头小子，他以为自己在追Brett，而对方没有表现出拒绝。在他一度觉得自己可以用“我男朋友”介绍Brett给身边的人时，这个人却突然如他奇迹般出现那样消失得无影无踪。

Eddy花了很久忘记这个灵动又风趣的男人，直到他毕业以后加入了职业乐团，突然又在命运的捉弄下与这个人重逢。

Brett似乎比几年前更沉稳，无论是他的眼神还是拉琴时候的样子。这次他们没有浪费时间玩那些暧昧的小把戏，他们约会、旅行、一起练琴、分享彼此的生活，像两个成年人。Eddy终于不再是个懵懂无知的青涩少年，他终于以对等的方式站在了这个比他多经历了近十年人世浮沉的人面前，他拥有了足够宽厚的肩膀，也承担得起昔日只能诉诸于口的责任。

他们花很多时间相处，然后自然而然地走到了一起。Eddy有时觉得冥冥中似乎真的有命运女神在编织人类的命运之网，好像Brett这次出现就是为了奔向他，又好像兜兜转转，尽管有过错过和遗憾，他们终究是属于彼此的。

他从来没有问过Brett为什么会离开，也没有问过是什么把他带回到自己身边。Brett给了他全部的爱，而Eddy明白这一点，他决定无论那些过往里有怎样的曲折，都将它们留在过去。毕竟他们已经拥有了最好的现在和未来。

只是他在和Brett做的时候，在他某次分开他的双腿时，他发现了在他恋人的大腿内侧，纹着一个小小的“C”。

他反复用手抚摸过那处皮肤，确认那的确是自己所理解的字母。

这是属于Brett的秘密，他不知道自己是否能够询问。

-

“最近你的生活里出现了一些新的东西，对吗？”

Brett的眼睛被黑色的缎带妥帖的蒙住，他能感觉到裴的声音离他很近。黑暗会令人本能地紧张，他点了点头。

“跟我说说。”

Brett不自觉地做了个吞咽的动作，他的喉结轻微地划动了一下，这是自我防御的表现。他还是不习惯这个，在Hyung的面前剖白自我，对方像个慈爱关切的长辈，只不过之后很快这位“长辈”还要把他按在地上干。

“是个学生，昆士兰音乐学院的。”

“他对你很有兴趣。”Hyung的语调很轻，像在确认，但更多的是在陈述。和他的话一起落在Brett身上的是一块小小的、带着凉意的皮革，接触面沿着他的脊背滑下，到腰窝，悬停在被束缚在一起的双手上方。Brett可以想像Hyung用什么样的姿态执着那只马术鞭，又以怎样的眼神俯视他。

“而你，”

一鞭猝不及防地舔上他的背部肌肉，Brett咬着牙发出了一声短促的低喘。并不算温柔的开场，空气带着火辣辣的余韵拂上来，大概抽出了一道泛红的印痕。Hyung喜欢这个，因为他的皮肤很白，总是稍加鞭笞就能很轻易地留下触目惊心的红色。

“也觉得他和之前的任何人都不一样，是吗？”

这次Brett没有回应，他像个被打了下就怕疼到变得倔强的小孩。于是又几鞭落在了他的背上，这次他没发出声音，每次只是反射性地颤抖，又重新挺直腰。

大概十几鞭过去，在Brett渐渐开始没办法在心里数着的时候，Hyung走到了他的身前。那片似乎已经带上了他的温度的皮革轻轻挑起他的下巴。Brett知道这是在等他的一个回答。

第一鞭打过的地方似乎已经开始肿胀，皮肉的疼痛化作一种发烫的酥麻。Brett松开了一直咬紧的牙关，刚刚他沉浸在Hyung带来的疼痛里，无暇顾及其他，这会理智渐渐有一线复苏，他开始回想起Hyung的问题。

关于Eddy Chen。

他遇见了一个比他小近十岁的男孩，他的眼睛里有着明媚的光亮，和对他最简单的愿望。他甚至不能将之称为欲望。那不是想要得到和占有的眼神，而是发自内心的欣赏，也许有那么点崇敬。Brett觉得讽刺，尽管他用最放松的方式和男孩聊天吃中餐，却清楚地知道坐在那里的只是虚与委蛇的枯朽躯壳。而男孩只是太过清澈温暖，以致看不清面前的阴暗。

也许有一个瞬间他想过自己能否被这束光芒救赎，但很快他又意识到自己只会毁掉它的单纯。他是吞噬的黑洞，总会吸走那些明亮和美好的东西，将之摧毁到片甲不留。

“他不属于我。”于是他这样回答Hyung。

Hyung于是放下了皮鞭。他吻住了Brett，然后拥抱他，在尽量不碰触到他的背部的情况下。其实他们都知道Brett可以承受这个，适度的痛觉让他清醒，又或者是，让他放空和逃避。而Hyung显然是最完美的施予者，他总是精准的控制着，从来没有伤到过Brett。

他从背后进入Brett，小提琴手的身子伏得很低，下身依然保持着跪姿。双手绑在身后很辛苦，于是Hyung抽插了几下便解开了那里的枷锁，Brett用手撑住地面，肘部在一下下动作里被地毯磨的泛红。

他很敏感、脆弱、又具有不合时宜的坚硬。过分的紧绷让他愈发无助和美丽，像是拧得太紧的弦，发出危险的悲鸣，时刻将要断裂将四周混沌的空气撕开缝隙。

这是Hyung在初遇Brett时就知道了的。

Brett是经人介绍找到他的，那个时候他很不好，带着浓重的黑眼圈和胡茬，他说他睡不着，并且那段时间一直酗酒、滥交，决定离开原本的乐团。他几乎准备开始服用些不应该的药物了，但有人告诉他那会毁了他，并把Hyung的联系方式给了他。

也许呢，死马当作活马医吧。那个人大概讲过这样的话。

Hyung是个调教师，或者治疗师，随便什么。这是他的副业，此外他也在乐团里拉大提琴，这是Brett后来才知道的。

Brett在之前没有接触过这种方式，但是Hyung是个让人信任的人。他不会像那些所谓权威的心理咨询师一样企图挖掘Brett心里的所有想法，像是把一块土地翻得七零八碎那样。他只是和Brett做有效的交流，每次Brett想要逃离、竖起自己的防备时，他就会退后一步，把这变成一次肉体上的沉湎。

他是这场游戏里的绝对权威者，但从未对Brett滥用权力。

有时Brett想如果是Hyung，想要摧毁一个人的意志应该很容易，他太会施压和令人臣服，他可以将别人的自我意识肢解，只要他愿意。也许他能很快就得到一个听话的Brett，只要他合理地排布他手里的鞭子和糖果，只是他选择了最循序渐进的方式。他们已经认识超过六个月了，但Hyung带来的压力仍远比不上任何一次心理咨询。

Brett想他的确有着令人信服的手段。

Hyung在和他签订协议的时候，有一条是让他不要再放纵酗酒和滥交，事实上他在和Hyung上过床之后就再也没找其他人做过。并不是他没有尝试，只是再没有人能给他Hyung带给他的，剥夺他所有思考的、全身心的快感。他在Hyung的怀里经历的像是一场真正的治疗，而那些曾经用来填补空虚的酒精与一夜情，都变得像在处方药面前的劣质糖丸一样不值一提。

捆绑、鞭打、高潮控制......这些手段被Hyung使用起来、作用在Brett的身上有着奇妙的反应。Brett无法否认他开始依赖这个，他喜欢Hyung带给他的疼痛与释放，喜欢Hyung侵犯着他的精神，又永远懂得在适当的地方停下。他没办法不因此觉得安心，并产生信赖。理智上他知道这只是因为Hyung是个太专业的调教师，可本能让他无法不因此对Hyung生出一种特别的感情。

那很难形容，并非爱情，却远比爱情更为坚固。

又一次结束后Hyung把Brett抱到浴室，他问起Brett的近况。Brett在教学生，也接一些在婚礼、宴会上演奏的杂活来谋生。他离开了乐团，因为他没办法好好投入练习和演奏，他甚至照顾不好自己，更无法奏出他想要的音乐。乐团答应给他批个休假，没有薪水，但是总归还有个口头承诺的席位。

Hyung没有问他是否打算回去，因为他知道Brett自己也没有答案。他一个月总会来见Hyung几次，有时候像是“治疗”，比如今天，有时候则更像是一场不需要交流的放纵。他知道Brett还在脱敏阶段，所以他纵容了这些。

只有Hyung知道这并不寻常，他以前也有类似的客人，而没有一个让他付出过这样多的耐心，甚至到让他怀疑自己的地步。他曾经也单纯的对加入调教元素的性爱感兴趣，后来慢慢变成一个圈子里小有名气的调教师。从某一刻起，技术性的东西就多过了带给他的快感本身，他开始尝试利用调教操控人心。这并没那么难，也没有听起来那么邪恶，事实上，他发现培养起信赖后命令这件事会变得超乎想象的简单。甚至，他不喜欢用“命令”这个词，他往往只会说：“我希望你这么做”。而许多人真的按照他的话去执行，并且会来寻求他的肯定。后来Hyung也被拜托过帮助一些人走出一些困境，生理的、或心理的。Brett显然是个棘手的病例，因为他让治疗者本人都开始动摇。只有Hyung自己知道，无论以往的“客人”多么难缠，他从未在调教以外和他们发生过纯粹的肉体关系。那种被称为是“做爱”的事情不符合他们之间的规则，会造成角色的错位，也就会削弱治疗的效果。

他也并不知道为什么是Brett，也许是他太过聪明地维系着这之间的平衡，也许是他在第一次闯入他家里带着酒意叫着Oppa的时候眼睛太过湿润。他们只是做爱的时候很少有言语的交流，有时候他觉得Brett只把这当作泄欲和寻求温暖的捷径，可是他献出的亲吻和抚摸又太像是爱侣间才会做的事。所以Hyung在那些时候也没法拎出沉静平和、掌控全局的一面，他们像一对不用交谈的情人，向彼此袒露一切。他们拥抱和亲吻，直到下次Brett需要治疗的时候。

这大概是Brett的治愈如此缓慢的原因，他仍然有着没被Hyung攻破的防线。但Hyung却允许自己放慢脚步，像是在养一朵属于自己的花，用心血浇灌是会令人感到恐惧的，但这也是为什么一切值得期待。

-

因此尽管Hyung看得见Brett身上因外力而引起的变化，他也并没有感到担心。他知道Brett不会跟着Eddy离开，至少不是现在。他没办法去爱别人，在他甚至没有学会爱自己的时候。他不能在乐团里拉琴，也就更不能回馈一份太真挚热切的爱，那会灼伤他，让他重新逃回自己熟悉的阴暗角落。

Hyung有时候会不解像Brett这样优秀而有才华的人为什么会将自己困囿至此，但他明白正是这样的他吸引着自己。他想治好他，浇灌他，将破碎的他拼贴完整，放进属于自己的画框。他知道他是生于苍穹的鹰，不是摆在橱窗里的漂亮玩意儿，但他还是忍不住因那些残缺的、壮丽的美驻足，想要驯服一只鹰并不是过错，也绝不是妄想。

TBC.


	2. C for Conquest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 裴杨  
> SM/一点点尿道/窒息play  
> 老OOC人了/请谨慎观看  
> 一滴都没了

Brett是在一个傍晚来找他的。

那天天气阴沉，一场暴雨在浓重的阴云中密谋着。这是电影里常见的场景，常伴随着一些不妙的事情发生、戏剧化的情感爆发、长期铺陈的伏笔一朝大白于天下。

Hyung打开门的时候街道上的风怒号着，Brett看着他，牵起嘴角扯了个转瞬即逝的笑，他就明白今晚他大概会留宿在这里。那个笑容像是漂浮在水面的油彩，单薄而割裂。Brett像个不得已敲开视线范围内最近的房门的旅人，为了躲避一场即将到来的急风骤雨。

他从未这样。Hyung在Brett把他推到玄关处的墙壁上接吻时想，Brett往往会提前联系他，也许是电话，也许是社交软件，他会问Hyung的意见，关于时间和地点。也许是Hyung从来没有拒绝过他的邀约，无论是治疗还是单纯的泄欲，他现在开始思考是否自己对他太过纵容。

Brett急躁的像是第一次跑到Hyung家里时那样。在那次之前他们有大约两个月的相处，以“治疗”的方式，每次都约在一些私密性较强的特殊酒店和俱乐部，那里提供了专业的场地和设施。当Brett第一次提出超过他们之间“契约”的要求时，尽管Hyung给出了自己的地址，但Brett依旧像是怕这个男人随时会反悔一样，急着剥下彼此的衣服把自己的身体送上去。这样的Brett令Hyung有些意外，印象里他总是游刃有余的，或者说，从来没有真正退守他的防线，即使在将他固定在拘束器里逼着他讲出自己最不堪的一段时光，他也总是看起来完整的、找不到裂痕的。Hyung不可否认失控的Brett令他迷恋。

而现在戴着黑框眼镜的男人的强势却来自于他知道Hyung不会推开他。他明白自己在挑战一些他们之间的底线，但也清楚这不会真的激怒Hyung。Brett Yang是个视规则于无物的人，他总是这样，只追求他想要的，无论使用的手段是否符合常规。他在学校时为了练琴逃课，离开了校园也一直秉持着那种自我。他看起来并不需要任何人的拯救，这也是Hyung会在意他的原因。

Hyung抚上了他的腰，他用手掌轻缓地摩挲，想要安抚Brett掠夺似的亲吻。Brett感受到了，于是把舌头从他的嘴里退出来，他把头埋在Hyung的颈窝，环着他的脖子静静等呼吸平复。

“我和他结束了。”

Hyung知道他在说谁。那个大学生，总是带着笑容，讲些会在他们彼此之间产生奇妙共鸣的笑话。Hyung记得上次谈到那个人的时候Brett说如果他们是同龄人大概会成为最亲密的朋友，他还说他觉得那个男孩快要对他告白了。

Brett Yang从来没有误判过自己的吸引力，所以他适时地逃了。

但显然不是每个离开的人都像他们留下的背影那样洒脱。Hyung把人往卧室里带，Brett一路在解他家居服上的纽扣。在Hyung把Brett的眼镜摘下去的时候他做了个决定，不能再这样继续下去了。也许他早该让一切发生，择日不如撞日。

他们相拥着走进了浴室，Hyung打开淋浴的花洒，温热的水浇下来，他们很快就变成湿漉的整体。蒸汽在密闭的空间中氤氲蔓延，Brett用力眨了眨眼，似乎是想要看清Hyung的样子。不戴眼镜时的他目光总是有些迷茫的，会无意识地睁大眼睛，垂下的眼尾透露出一种纯真无害。没有经过镜片折射的眼神直直地望向Hyung，又像是穿过他看向一片虚无。

Hyung把手指伸进他，旋转开拓着那处紧致的窄道，大提琴家的指尖有经年练习留下的薄茧，他用那些微硬凸起的部分按摩着Brett体内的腺体。他太清楚他的敏感点，甚至无需去寻找。Brett很快变得更加湿软，他靠在Hyung的怀里，配合那些动作小幅度地摆动腰肢获取更多刺激。他的嘴里溢出断断续续的低吟，性器缓缓抬起头抵在Hyung的身前。他磨蹭着Hyung的身体祈求快点被贯穿，也求仁得仁地被用浴巾裹起来扔到床上。

Hyung进入他的时候很凶，而Brett也刚好需要这个。他不碰酒有一段时间了，谈不上戒，只是再没有哪个深夜是伏在吧台上醉倒人事不知，或者隔天醒来躺在某个陌生人床上。这要归功于Hyung，他比任何一位速食床伴都更理解Brett，他知道什么时候他想要不能挣脱的占有，什么时候又想要不计后果的疯狂。

Hyung从正面肏进来，Brett的双腿被迫屈起，无助地打开自己迎接入侵者。Hyung的手掌覆盖住他的乳肉，指腹在乳晕处打着圈摩挲，他的指甲修得平整，但留下印痕仍绰绰有余。他像一只矫健的豹子，压制住自己的雌兽赐予它不被允许反抗的交媾。Brett渐渐迷失在他挥洒的荷尔蒙里，他勾住Hyung的肩膀，让他干得更用力，像要透过他的粘膜捣进内脏，他迎向每一次顶撞，食髓知味地将那根肉刃绞得更紧含得更深，在这场性事里肆意挥霍着像没有明天。

Brett就快要沉浸在汗水里忘却一切，如果不是在他快射的时候Hyung突然放慢了节奏。他开口问他，“你幻想过吗？”

Brett因突如其来减缓的刺激有些不满，身体仍为即将到来的高潮而颤栗，他的意识还不清醒，发出黏黏糊糊的声音。Hyung的声音还残留在空气里，他试图捕捉，想了一会才困惑地望向他。

“想过Eddy Chen这样干你吗？”

Brett在听见那个名字的时候彻底醒了过来，他愣了一下，然后把腿缠上Hyung的腰：“你今天话有点多。”

Hyung拨开了他湿润的发丝，轻柔地在额头上落下一个吻。他打定主意今天不再放过Brett，如果他可以成为Brett用来逃避的虚假慰藉，那么他也可以把他从旖旎放纵的幻想里揪出来。

“你从来没有想过以后，对不对，Brett？”

小提琴家的脸色沉了下来，他不习惯这个，在床上Hyung不应该用那样审视的眼神看他，以及循循善诱的语气。又来了。他在分析他，像那些徒有虚名的心理医生，妄图他承认一些符合他们预期的判断。

“还是你不敢？”

Brett不太在乎Hyung指的是哪个层面的“以后”，浓重的焦躁感就快从他的胃部升腾到胸腔，他凑上去亲吻Hyung，将自己的手指拂过男人的耳鬓，他在释出最后的休战信号。但Hyung只是漠然的任他吻了两下，很快离开了他的挽留。

“回答我。”

Brett于是无所谓地放松了身子，Hyung的阴茎还埋在他身体里，性事火热的余韵也仍萦绕在他们之间，但他的大脑迅速地冷静了。他很疯狂，他一向如此，但今天的Hyung也没那么对劲。

“我让你觉得不安了吗？”他反问将他笼罩在身下的人。

“你需要被管教了。”Hyung抚上了他的侧颈，拇指在他的琴吻处摩挲。他大概很久没有好好练琴了，但那经年累月附加上的痕迹仍未消退，只是沉淀进了深处。他想要在他身上留下新的标记。“现在不是奖励时间。”

“你有救世主情结吗？”Brett侧过头去蹭他的手，他的舌头滑过Hyung的指缝，又把指尖含进嘴巴里吮吸。他想他应该逃走，穿过半个城市的暴雨回去自己的住处，也许他会在社交软件上随便约一个眼缘不错的人出来结束这荒诞的一天，而不是躺在这个有些危险的人身下任他摆布。身体深处的动物本能警铃大作，可他还是好奇，想看如果放手任水自流这一切会去往何处。

“我只考虑能力范围内的事。”

Brett并不相信他在那个“范围”内，但他仍服从了命令，像一直以来那样，他是个足够好的配合者。Hyung用束缚带将他的四肢分开绑在床角，他没有遮住他的眼睛，因为他想要他看着接下来这一切。

Brett一直不那么喜欢情趣道具，比起金属或是硅胶玩具他更偏爱有温度的肉体，Hyung也一直迁就着他。

他握住Brett的性器，那东西顶端湿润溢出暧昧的汁水，Hyung的手掌温暖而有力，四指拢住茎身，拇指的指腹在顶端的缝隙处摩挲，另一只手探进下方的肉穴，很快被吮吸着找到腺体之上那处脆弱的皮肉。前后一同被疼爱让人有些吃不消，Brett的呻吟很快就变了调。他的声音总是低沉的，却在一些特殊的时候能发出小女孩一样幼嫩尖细的调子。他只小声地求饶，扭动身体想要摆脱身体里刺戳在前列腺上的手指。

男人的性欲大抵就是如此，他在浑噩之中分神地想，只是肉体上的刺激就足以让人抛却理智。床上的人是谁没那么重要，心里念着的人更是抛到了九霄云外。

高潮到来时Brett仰起了脖颈，他的大腿紧绷着，浊白的液体从被蹂躏得充血发红的顶端淌出来。后穴里的手指爬到了囊袋上，Hyung用毫不留情的力道挤压着他的精囊，Brett的身体像条脱水的鱼般颤动，过载的情欲压垮了最后的一丝清明，他想要蜷缩起身体，但束缚带又迫使他被舒展开钉在床上，只能发出破碎含糊的呻吟，乞求上位者的悲悯。

但Hyung仍然没有放过他，他借助白浆的润滑继续在他的阴茎上撸动着，性器敏感的顶端无法承受持续的玩弄，在出了几次精后短促地喷出了一些清澈的前列腺液。Brett的腰随着Hyung的动作挺起又落下，他的胸前出现了异常的潮红，乳尖也充血地挺立起来，情欲无助地从身体里满溢出来，沁润进皮肤的每个毛孔。

Hyung在这时候进入了他，他在Brett的不应期里反复顶进去，企图把高潮带来的干性余韵无限地延长。Brett的身体里高热又湿软，他的血液在反复的折磨炙烤里向沸点攀升，Hyung几乎被他内壁的体温灼伤。但他仍坚定地捅进去，打桩般在本不算丰腴的双腿间激起肉浪。这太超过了，Brett剧烈地喘息着，胸腔里的心脏像要撞碎肋骨般快速跳动着，耳膜随之震动着几乎引起一阵错位的眩晕，他甚至害怕起这具身体会无法承担。被强制射精时眼角已经由于生理泪水而洇湿，在野蛮地肏弄下终于演变成了抽泣。Brett对自己能发出这样的声音毫无所知，连Hyung也没有听过这种在濒死般的快感下无法自控的悲鸣。

他像是小鹿般啼哭，表达痛苦的唯一方式又被恶意地肢解，他的抽噎与呻吟都被Hyung的抽插支配着，像是坏掉的八音盒，被拧动旋钮才颤抖地泄露出几个音符。他的眼睛痛苦地紧闭着，额角渗出薄汗，睫毛上是湿润的水雾。他是坐在过山车上的恐高患者，被塞进喉咙的空气哽住无法呼救，只能忍受这场跌宕失控的酷刑。

Hyung知道这一刻Brett再也没办法感受除了他之外的一切。他将他抛出引力的磁场，又成为最后握住他使他不致湮灭于虚无的手。他企图杀死他，又妄图赎回他。

他缓下了攻势，从身侧摸出了一根表面带着螺纹的细棒。Brett的阴茎已经重新开始勃起，龟头细微地跳动着，Hyung轻柔地拨开了那条缝隙，露出仍红肿着的小孔。Brett在金属棒接触到尿道口时震惊地瞪大了眼睛，他眼睁睁看着那根超出他理解范围长度的金属棒破开他的身体进入他男性象征的器官。

比起疼痛更深的是一种恐惧，他甚至停止了哽咽，而是和Hyung一起屏住了呼吸。从未被任何异物插入过的稚嫩的处女地被冰冷的金属侵犯着，他几乎不敢发抖，克制自己维持不变的姿态让那根刑具能顺畅地进入。还好大提琴家持弓的手也同样平稳，很快就把它都送进那条秘径内，等到顶端只剩下一枚亮银色的圆环，Hyung又重新插入了他。他的拇指穿过银环，随着下体挺进也一同用那根细棒抽插着。金属表面的纹路反复刮擦着尿道，Brett的身体随之蜷缩收紧，下身温热的小嘴吮吸着Hyung的性器，像要嘬出花蜜一样急迫渴望。

他不喜欢道具，不喜欢扩张类的调教，但此刻他甚至无法说出抗拒的字句，只能失神地躺在Hyung的身下任他索取。他的眼神涣散地望向天花板，已经无法聚焦，盈满了不停滚落的泪水。只有双唇里的低吟表明他还活着置身于这场闹剧，但那更像是一种非条件反射，因为被弄疼而无法克制地溢出本能的求救。

单纯的活塞运动并不能令Hyung觉得满足，他享受的是支配、占有、同化和来自猎物的臣服。他在Brett将指甲嵌进掌心时掐住了他的喉咙。手掌下是柔软的组织，维持生命的呼吸被他阻断，Brett开始发出无助的气声。被他扼住的地方深陷，泛着苍白的颜色。他仍用自己的阴茎肏着Brett，并清楚的知道窒息会带来令人无法逃离和遗忘的高潮。

他从来不是个喜欢使用暴力的人。尽管他适当地用这作为调教或治疗的手段，但从未真正享受过伤害这件事。那只是一方单纯的打压、掠夺、控制，使另一方不得不在这强权下屈从。可他想要破坏Brett，他甚至想把这场性爱推向无限接近死亡的边界，他想和他一起看见来自另一端的圣光或黑暗。

他喜欢Brett，甚至无限接近于爱。这种感情令他失控。

Brett的身体开始出现轻微的痉挛，Hyung顺着他的脖颈上移，卡在线条漂亮的下颌骨下方，Brett的头颅被迫仰起，刚刚被他掐住的喉结附近已经很快开始泛紫。他松开手的时候Brett已经快要眼睛翻白，他花了一会恢复生理的机能，才又仓促地找回自己的呼吸，Hyung同时抽出了那根尿道棒。Brett射出来的东西已经不知是精水还是其他什么，淋湿了他的胸腹，亮晶晶反着绝望的光。Hyung也射进了他的身体里面，无限迫近高潮的兴奋点令他射精的过程持久而浓郁。Brett只是麻木地承受着漫长的内射，像个破败的布娃娃，用风箱般的肺找回自己的生命。

颈上的指痕覆盖了琴吻，血色从皮肤下渗透出来，烙下施暴者的印记。

Hyung退出Brett的身体，他注意到Brett轻轻地转动了一下被束缚带缠住的手腕，于是把他那些禁锢中解救出来。Brett的身体上很容易留下痕迹，磨红的手腕，掐痕留下的淤青，正在流出属于Hyung的精液的红肿外翻的穴口。但Hyung知道这还不够。

Brett活动了几下恢复自由的关节，他抬起手抚摸Hyung的头发。他们离得很近，Brett的脸上一塌糊涂，汗湿的头发散乱着，脸颊苍白又带着异常的红，但他的眼睛深深地看进Hyung。Hyung在那一瞬间明白他们都在凝视着赤裸的彼此，周遭是黑暗的迷雾，一直身处其中的他们终于找到对方，并愿意坦诚相对。

“我看到了。”Brett说，他的声音嘶哑，却有着奇异的柔和。

Hyung明白他在说什么。他看到了Hyung一直想交给他的东西，也许是一线之隔的死亡，也许是突破极限之后的境界，也许是他自己，过于浓烈又纷繁可怖的，他和他的爱。Hyung感觉到温暖，这几乎让他鼻酸，他希望他也有把这种温暖交给Brett，而他知道Brett明白。

人都是害怕孤独的动物。无论如何伪装想要否认。

他没有驯化Brett，是Brett愿意走向他，是他们愿意走向彼此。

他们拥抱在一起，Brett终于疲惫地闭上眼。他忘记了所有的一切，这一瞬间，他想要在Hyung的怀里，和他一起沉没，永无止尽地下坠。

TBC.


End file.
